Bug List
"This is a list of Bugs currently in-game. If you find a Bug please list it below to allow others to see. Keep in mind, '''Just because a bug can be exploited doesn't mean you should.'"'' ''- Quoted from the Terraria Wiki.'' It helps a lot if you know how to reproduce certain bugs too. If you know how to please edit the page with more informations, thanks. Bugs list thread : http://www.uberent.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=30&t=10156 General *If your Steam name is changed while you are in-game, it will it be necessary to exit for it to update and show as modified (your name is X, you change it to Y but in-game it still shows as X until you restart the game). *Sometimes turret nubs may be invisible instead of appearing as destroyed. *Assassins when uncloacking/cloacking may change their team colors (in the photo the Assassin shown is a Hotshot but her colors are switched). *The Chickey Cantor gear will it have wrong colors after getting autobalanced (while cloacked). *Players can taunt with another weapon if they quick-swap it. *Your gun color can get switched upon getting autobalanced or while joyning. *You can end up in the same team when joining even tough there aren't any other players in the other team. *JackBots XL will it use their slam attack even when you are at a higher level than them. *Choosing a custom class and afterwards changing it to a normal class it will result in the normal class to use the custom class endorsements. (I get my custom Sniper class and after, I choose the default Sniper class but I will it have my custom endorsements, not the setted one for that class). *Players can end up in the skybox/levitate. *The respawn timer starts from zero. *Taunt glitch, wich allow players to taunt with another weapon. *Weird magazine issue (while reloading and switching to another weapon you can lose the weapon's magazine, it doesn't affect the gameplay but still, it's silly to look at an enemy Gunner that is shooting at me without his magazine). *The player's HUD may sometimes disappear while he's dead or better after he died. *Broken assist notification, with the default brick icon and default "MNC" protag. *Bugged reloading animations. *No animations while reloading. *Firebases can go inside turrets. *Turret nub bug, wich makes the players float in the air, a similar thing happens to the jump pads, where the player will it start randomly floating if the jump failed. *Turret nubs bugs. *Players can go trough the moneyball if they wait under it while bots are bringing it down. *You can get a killstreak without dying by jumping on top of the bots spawn and burning. Your deaths won't update in the scoreboard, making you able to continue your streak. Autobalance * Autobalance does not respect class limits, for example it has no problem putting a third assault on a team when it is limited to two. * The game also occasionally will trade a player back to his/her own team when Autobalancing (which obviously doesn't balance teams with drastically different numbers on them) Turrets Gameplay *The Assassin can double her grapple damage by immediately switching from the Shuriken to the Dagger and grappling at the same time. *You can start with less money, apparently 250$. *The Pro's skills can get blocked by pushing several times "F" (default action key) on the turret nubs. **'More informations:' http://tinyurl.com/3spjl5h *The grapple can get charged even while you are still grappling. Classes Assault Tank *The tank can continously spin by holding the second mouse button and deploying. Support *If the Support switches his weapons while he's hacking, the keyboard will it randomly start to shake. *While healing the healing beam may glitch and won't heal nothing, but instead it will appear as it was floating in the air as if it was trying to heal the walls/floors. *Firebases can be destroyed through glass or any kind of wall panels. *You can walk while hacking your fire-base. *Placing a fire-base onto a turret will it result in the fire-base to randomly start floating around. *Sometimes fire-bases may "walk". *You can hack and after walk at the same time but the skill will it get wasted, "throw in a high corner the sentry so it can open while It's in air (or near the ground)". *By pressing several times Q you can pick up your fire-base even tough if the skill was still charging. Assassin *Assassin grapple (switch weapon) deals more damage than It should be *Cloaked Assassins may appear with no names after the new update (8). *The Assassin can have a unlimited use of smoke bombs by spamming E and Space (sometimes You need to press exactly at the same time E). Gunner *The Gunner can get stuck near the Funland sign. *The Gunner's minigun will it sound as if it was in slow motion when you taunt and after press Mouse 1. Sniper *When changing to the SMG, after to the sniper rifle while zooming at the same time, taunting will it result in the rifle's zoom to still appear even while moving (the video shows better what happens). *The Sniper can waste his ice trap skill by grappling while he throws it. ** More informations : http://tinyurl.com/3p36wbu Crossfire *Aftermatch bug. Blitz *There are instances where six players will it be shown instead of four. *Players can have switched gun colors (weapon is Blue even tough you are in the Hotshot's team). *Sometimes wierd brick icons will it appear instead of the normal bots icons. Another thing is that this screen won't allow players to choose their class and gear until it will dissapear. *Server sorting does not seem to work at all in Blitz games. Arenas Spunky Cola *Bouncers can get to the upper levels of the arena, near the annihilator area. Uncle Tully's Funland *You can go trough some world geometry at Chickey's ring. *You can get stuck in one of the corners near the Juice vendors, it makes players jump continously until they try to get out. *It's unknown how but Chickey Cantor can fall out from the arena. *Bots can get stuck in the tunnels of Uncle Tully's Funland. **They can fall in the bouncy pit too. *Assassins can smoke bomb near the jump bad near the spawn (the rainbowish one) to after jump onto it and being able to choose a specific route. *"You can throw the firebase in the middle of the map (in that trampoline thingy, It normaly destroys itself but it sometimes falls under the map and keep shooting (Only nades can destroy it there somehow)". Gear Chickey Cantor's Gear *The hat from the Chickey Cantor's Gear is still visible while the Assassin is cloacked. The colors appear to get messed up too instead of assuming the cloack's color. *The yellow damage outline won't dissapear from the hat even tough the player wasn't damaged. **'Video: http://tinyurl.com/44taosj' 'Photo: http://tinyurl.com/3tmsty6' *When the Assassin cloacks the gear wont go invisible as well. Unsure about how it happens. Outlander Gear *When getting autobalanced the gear's color won't change but instead the other team's colors will it be shown, weapons have a similar behaviour. Videos *'MNCglitches' YouTube channel.